<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TF】風花雪月：柒 by TF061029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775026">【TF】風花雪月：柒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029'>TF061029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TF】風花雪月 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TF】風花雪月 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TF】風花雪月：柒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.</p><p>幸村和不二相偕進入畫中，小宅院裡只見手冢和真田已經坐在閣樓上等著了，不二便同幸村施展輕功進入了閣樓，才一坐下，真田就瞧見幸村潔白的衣裳上幾抹扎眼的紅，連忙問道：「剛才你們……？」<br/>「嗯。」幸村回答的輕描淡寫。<br/>「是早上的那幫人，精市處理了大半，最後一個讓他逃掉了。」不二笑笑的說，一旁正想檢查幸村身上是否有傷的真田這才停下了動作。</p><p>手冢在一旁輕輕的挑了個眉，他心知不二所謂的「逃掉」未必是真的，對方在一日之內三番兩次襲擊，甚至還不惜往將軍府里放箭。不二對於傷及無辜的是多半是非常反感的，又怎麼可能意外讓人逃走？多半還是他家師兄想借此機會引的躲在暗處的敵人現形，才故意放走了對方。幸村聽見逃掉兩個字，想起那人口鼻里滿滿的都是通紅辣椒的模樣，心下不禁有點好笑，嗤的一聲笑了出來，引的真田不明究理。四人又就著閣樓里的桌椅欄桿各自坐定，手冢這才又開口道：「我之所以說，這一切都有關聯，就是因為映雪和望月本就為一體。」<br/>真田疑惑的問道：「本為一體？」<br/>「是。」</p><p>手冢國光在真田大惑不解眼光和不二若有所思的表情下續道：「在我拿到映雪後，師父便同我講了一些關於映雪和望月的事跡。」眼見不二看向自己的眼神里滿滿都是「師父偏心，怎麼都沒跟我說過」的那種小情緒，急忙又補了句：「師父也只是隨口提起，沒說得太多，但也光憑他所提到的，我便能確信今天發生的事絕非偶然，之後怕是要有一陣腥風血雨。」</p><p>原來在小神回返天庭後，遠祖知道這笛乘載了過多自己和小神的回憶與希冀，也知道小神傾注了不少神力在這支笛上，於是在撒手人寰之際，他把自己的後輩們叫到跟前，再三囑咐：「望月和映雪本是不該留存於人間的東西，此後千萬不得將兩者置於一處，否則持有之人雖初時能擁有一統天下主宰萬物，甚至長生不死的力量，實則對社稷帶來極大的傷害。」</p><p>也因此後輩們便遵從遠祖的囑咐，把映雪從望月上拆卸下來，兩樣物事就此分散，其中的木笛望月在越前南次郎手裡，而白玉映雪則在手冢家的庇護下世世代代的流傳了下來。眾人一聽，頓時明白手冢母親為何在手冢十五那年堅持上山交付映雪，而為何明明手冢的父母親都知道傳家之寶並非俗物，卻又道不清其中緣由。</p><p>只聽見不二說道：「那麼，究竟當時是誰給的密報，才讓手冢一家……」他說到一半，硬是把「滅族」兩個字吞了回去，其他幾人都會意過來，幸村思索片刻便答道：「這倒不難，能讓王連上訴都沒有，就直接決定就地處刑的，恐怕是朝里深得王心的人了。」<br/>真田一聽，也道：「如今在朝里的，說實在也沒幾個能動搖皇上的心思，這其中怕還是得再想想。」<br/>不二卻笑道：「沒什麼好想的，不如便這樣吧。」他轉頭看向手冢，兩只小手輕輕的撫上他的臉：「明天，你就隨我去一趟宮里吧。」<br/>「啊，就明日吧。」手冢的臉頰被包在那雙軟軟的小手裡，他看進不二的眼底，輕聲應道。<br/>只聽得真田突然問：「進宮不難，但你們總得想個由頭是吧？」<br/>「吶，皇上給了我貼身護衛，卻不能讓他總是日日夜夜連睡覺都得和我一起吧？得向皇上要間住所啊。」不二撇頭看向真田，笑的雲淡風輕，一雙手從手冢的臉上又環到了腰上，手冢無奈，只得張開自己的兩手，避免接觸到不二的身體。<br/>幸村一聽，不住嬌笑：「不錯，一來古琴鋪眼下也不再安全，正好把你們的畫移去新居，二來皇上要給手冢置辦新居的事，怕是要委託給幾位大臣，到時便可借機觀察究竟是哪位做出來的好事。只是……你兩人本來就連睡覺都在一起，這要是被發現了，可是欺君之罪呢。」</p><p>不二聽到「連睡覺都在一起」時一張臉已經浮起一陣紅暈，待得幸村說道下半句時他連忙放開環在手冢腰上的手，抽出扇子給把自己的臉遮去了大半：「師弟，送客。」</p><p>手冢只說了聲好，幸村便已跩著真田飛下閣樓，手冢跟在兩人身後聽見真田問道：「那幸村……你那琴鋪也別開了吧？」<br/>「傻呢，要現在不開了，賊人馬上就知道我們和周助有所關聯了不是？眼下最好的方法是把畫移走，然後琴鋪我照開，這樣旁人邊都只道我今日只不過是路見不平罷了。」<br/>「可琴鋪子要是開著，我就是擔心你不安全。」真田眉頭緊鎖，眼神里都是擔憂。<br/>「不要緊的，弦一郎……大不了我去睡你家就好了呀。」幸村柔聲道。<br/>只見真田弦一郎的臉肉眼可見的紅了起來，手冢原本跟在兩人背後，瞬時間便快步走到兩人身前來到池畔，他手裡拿著不二給他的符，不一會就把兩人給送回古琴鋪。</p><p>06.</p><p>「吶，手冢……」不二見手冢已經把客人送走，軟糯的輕喚出聲後，一轉身便回了自己的臥房。手冢自是一步一趨的跟在後頭，他臉上彷彿還有不二剛才觸碰過的那股微涼，心裡一動，也不待兩人才走到臥房口，抽出錦緞就又把人給綁回自己身旁，眼神幽暗的問道：「怎麼？」</p><p>不二也不閃躲，反而還往他懷裡蹭了蹭，接著安穩的定了下來說道：「都說天若有情天亦老，手冢，老天兩字，是不是老天真的有情？」<br/>「怎麼突然說起這個？」<br/>「你我相識之初，我只當你是總角之交，直到那日你未能赴約，我才忽然明白心裡對你，終究和對其他人不太相同。」<br/>「那日下著大雨，我在家僕和父母親的催促下上了馬車，現下想來也總還是感到對你過意不去。」手冢低聲說道，言談之中盡顯歉意。<br/>「我不是要聽你道歉的，讓我說完。」不二伸手捂住了手冢的嘴，輕聲說道：「我後來因為體質特異被父母送往師父門下，起初可不大樂意了，直到隔了一年又見到你，那時我心裡真的是好一陣激蕩。」</p><p>手冢並不太明白不二怎的突然揪說起這些，他輕輕地抽開捆在不二腰間的那條錦緞，少了一層束縛，不二的身軀更是柔軟的像宅院裡小池的水，順從的倚在了手冢的身前。手冢把錦緞遞給不二，不二左手捧著錦緞，右手輕輕的撫上了藏在其中的映雪。<br/>「再到後來，你獨自下山的那個早晨，我怎麼找也找不著你，師父也不願和我提起你的事，只說你下山去了，讓我好好在山上繼續待著，那一刻，我以為我們十三年的情份，就此便斷了。」<br/>「我下山當日，雖已做好準備，然而這四年間我沒有一天不想起你。我……我總是想著你的。」晚風拂來，手冢有不二在懷，窗外的景象看上去又是那麼平靜，一時間也慢慢地吐露出真心。</p><p>不二自然明白手冢對自己的心意，打從兩人重新見面後，手冢就無時無刻地待在自己身旁。雖說是奉皇命辦事，但今早在酒樓里他手無寸鐵的把自己擋在身後的景象，不二可記得清楚得很。他們兩人興許是從見面的那天起，就有著絕非尋常的羈絆和宿命，是以明明過去早拜在同個師門下長達七年之久，彼此的情意也心照不宣，卻待到今日共同經歷了生死關頭，才各自和盤托出。<br/>「所以說呀，以為錯過卻又失而復得，以為就此別過的，如今也觸手可得了……只能說，天必有情吧。」<br/>不二的聲音細弱蚊蠅，手冢卻仍聽得一清二楚，他低下頭問道：「倘若上天無情？」</p><p>「那我不二周助此生，也只有你。」不二說罷，感覺到手冢近在咫尺的呼吸中帶著顫抖，他輕輕地抬頭在眼前人唇上印下一個吻，接著便問：「你不想知道我為什麼過敏嗎？」<br/>手冢答道：「我一直想知道的，我還問過師父很多次。」<br/>不二輕輕的嘆了口氣，說：「我第一次知道你在我心裡的位置和其他人不同，就是因為那天你的不告而別。」<br/>「嗯？」手冢投以不解的眼神，不二則懶懶地抽出兩張符紙幻成人形開始在房裡掃地鋪床，接著悠悠的道：「那日我站在樹下等你前來，沒想到鎮上突然下了場大雨。我站在樹下想著等你拿傘來，我們便可以一同回家。卻不想雨下了整整兩個時辰，最後我全身濕透的回到家，隔日便發起了高熱。」</p><p>手冢一聽，心下更是歉疚，鋪完床的「不二」看見他垂著頭，好心地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他不必介意，接著又走出門燒水去了。而不二在手冢懷裡則又慢吞吞的說了幾句：「姐姐說我燒了三日，燒的人事不清，待到我醒來便是全身起疹的模樣。疹子不多時也消了，家裡也就沒放心上。直至後來某日，鄰街的孩子扔石子打到了裕太，我推了他一把，他也推了我一把，這才出事。」</p><p>手冢自然明白所謂的「出事」是怎麼回事，他知道不二的紅疹又癢又痛，非常人所能忍，所以自己和不二第一次重逢時越前南次郎才會在不二起疹後直接讓他昏睡，否則以一個幼年孩童，哪能抵抗得了這樣的痛癢。要是疹子能抓也罷了，至少還能止癢，可不僅不能抓，以不二從小的自制力來看，多半起疹時只能嘶叫著強逼自己不去撓抓。</p><p>手冢不禁想著當時不二起疹的模樣，又是心疼又是難過。不二撫開了他的眉頭，說道：「吶，說這些不是要讓你為難的，只是想告訴你，你一直都在我身上留有痕跡呢。」<br/>「我明白的。」手冢看著不二走向床鋪，緊緊地跟在後頭，不二一躺定，他便爬上床，雙手撐在枕邊，居高臨下的把人禁錮在自己身下問道：「一報還一報，你也留點痕跡在我身上吧？」</p><p>-待續-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>